


Black Butler's Seven Deadly Sins

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: This is a fanfic about the Seven Deadly Sins of Black Butler





	1. Wrath (Ciel Phantomhive)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own black butler this is just wrote for fun.

"Abandon hate?" Ciel lets out a small laugh and a smile. "No, I won't abandon it. Without it I would be nothing more than an empty person. Wouldn't you agree, Ne?"

Sebastian stands by and watches as Ciel lets the darkness turn his soul even blacker and sweeter. Ciel swung the sword down and laughed as he stabbed Alois. The butler's just had to go and interrupt. Ciel wanted revenge and he was getting it. He was going to kill Alois at his very second. Ciel's heart was going to explode with the joy of the thought of revenge.

Just as he was about to deal the finishing blow Claude grabbed the sword. Ciel struggled to get it back when Sebastian grabbed him and saved him. He would have been killed by Claude in the struggle if he hadn't been saved. He was not happy about it though. "Let me kill him. Let me!!!!" Ciel screeched and fought Sebastian who in turn just thought of ways to get Ciel to safely.

They left but the furry and need for revenge inside of Ciel burned brighter. He needed to kill Alois but it was not going to happen at this time. He vowed inwardly to get his revenge and he would. Ciel would be his own wrath. Never abandoning hate. Alois lay bleeding left behind in his mansion with Claude.


	2. Greed (Sebastian Michaelis)

Ah the sweet succulent smell of my dear boochan. I will have him. Body and his soul. I won't let anyone take him away from me. I grab the tray of sweets boochan asked me to make. I don't want him to have the sweets since they are going to make his own sweetness smell off. Boochan is mine and I want him to only want me. He may be a spoiled rotten brat but he was all mine and I only want him. I've wanted him since he was first created.

Back when he was conceived and his smell first existed. Oh to taint that beautiful scent with my own so it would smell even better and the taste would be great. The others said I was being Greedy and that only made me smile. Yes I would become a demon of greed for this child. He was to be only mine. Mine. I smiled as I carried the tray to my masters room with only my greed to sustain me.


End file.
